


Если бы герои Атлантиса были грибами, или Фанфик, написанный в половину восьмого утра в воскресенье

by Immernot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mushrooms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/pseuds/Immernot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все в названии. Грибной крэк)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы герои Атлантиса были грибами, или Фанфик, написанный в половину восьмого утра в воскресенье

Итак, если бы герои Атлантиса были грибами. Ха! Да легко:

МакКей – это трюфель. Потому что редкий, дофигищи стоит, и обязательно какая-нибудь свинья до него докопается.

Шеппард – это подосиновик, потому что временами так и порывается посинеть. Ну и вообще, заметный тип.

Ронон – это белый гриб. Потому что, сцуко, большой и важный. И все норовят его поесть не с одного, так с другого боку. А он, понимаете, стойко это переносит.

Тейла – это лисичка. Потому что рыжая и милая. И постоянно в компании своего народа. Лисички – они да, они по одной не ходят.

Чак – это опенок, потому что он сидит на пне и наблюдает сверху всю ту бучу, которая творится на лесной подстилке.

Зеленка – это шампиньон. Скажете, не гриб? А если и гриб, то какой-то ненастоящий? А вы пробовали быстро приготовить что-то грибное? И что не подводит и быстро готовится? Вот-вот. Так что фигли гнать на шампиньоны!

Форд – это строчок. Потому что сезонное явление, темный и растет со взрывной скоростью. 

Самнер –сморчок. Эфемерный персонаж: рраз – и сморщился, и нету его…

Тодд – это, конечно, бледная поганка. 

Вейр – это волнушка. Ни за что не угадаешь, когда из-под курчавого дипломатического такта вылезет твердая шляпка.

Вулси – это груздь. Потому что в этом безумном кузове он увяз по самую шляпку…

Колдвелл – это серушка. Вон она, блестит серой лысиной. Теоретически съедобна, но только кто ее будет готовить, когда есть волнушки и прочие?

Карсон – это мухомор. Что, вы против? А кто доделал хоффанскую вакцину?! …То-то.

Мико – просто чайный гриб. О_о

Каванах – это дождевик. Их обычно хотят зажарить в раннем возрасте, пока не выросли и не развонялись.

Кэти Браун – это моховик: по жизни же с головой в растительности!

Дженаи – это сыроежки. Потому что всех мастей, всех размеров и политических убеждений, растут в сырых местах, умело избегают бледных поганок, теряют части ножек и шляпок, но все равно продолжают нарываться. Втихаря мечтают перещеголять цветом подосиновик тире Шеппарда, но мы же знаем, чем это кончится?

Древние – это чага. Они поднялись на иной уровень существования, выпендриваются, плюют всем на макушку, но по сути – паразиты те еще.

***  
А потом сценаристы все это едят, смотрят в монитор и записывают, записывают, записывают…


End file.
